Chat Bareng Simi
by AkaKuro815
Summary: karena bosan melihat isi timeline yang dipenuhi status random aneh bin ajaib keenam cowok pelangi itu Momoi pun menemukan sebuah aplikasi robot untuk chatting. Ide nista pun muncul dari pikirannya.


Moshi-moshi minnachi~ *smile*

Yosh! Aku bawa fanfic baru nih, terinspirasi ketika baca postingan para senpai di komunitas cosplay yang aku ikutin. Semoga terhibur~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**SimSimi © emak bapaknya /plak**

**Chat Bareng Simi © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : Momoi Satsuki**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, garing kriuk kriuk dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

Siang itu seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah terduduk bosan sambil memandangi layar komputer miliknya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya memandangi _timeline_ sosial media yang isinya hanya curhatan random bahkan tak jelas dari teman-temannya.

(a/n: susunannya kayak di twitter, jadi yang paling atas itu yang terbaru)

Aomine Daiki **ToDim**

** PhantomKage **Oi Tetsu aku kan tidak sengaja, itu cuma kecelakaan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mual-mual.

23s. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

"_He? Apa maksudnya ini?" batin Momoi kepo._

Kise Ryouta **PerfectCopy**

Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir, apa aku akan terlihat cantik ketika aku bercrossdress? Siapa tau saja 'dia' dengan begitu akan berpaling 'darinya' dan melihatku!

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

"_He? Apakah Kise-kun sudah mulai tak waras dan kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki?" batin Momoi heran sambil kemudian membaca isi timeline lainnya._

Kuroko Tetsuya **PhantomKage**

** ToDim** ne Aomine-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian kemarin malam! Kau tahu? Sekarang aku tak bisa berhenti muntah-muntah.

1m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

"_Na... nani kore?! Masaka? Dai-chan apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Tetsu-kun?" pikiran Momoi pun berkecamuk, antara shock,sedih, kecawa, bahkan tak habis pikir kalau kedua temannya itu sudah belok dari jalur semestinya. _

Midorima Shintaro **LuckyItem**

Adakah yang tau dimana mendapatkan foto Sule? Orz~ kenapa _lucky item_ kali ini begitu sulit untuk didapatkan! Lagi pula siapa itu Sule?!

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

"_Hari gini masih saja percaya terhadap ramalan? Kalau begitu terus kau bisa dianggap seperti wanita Midorima-Kun karena selalu bergantung pada ramalan. "_

Murasakibara Atsushi **SnackMania**

Bisakah aku menikahi salah satu dari cemilan-cemilan yang begitu menggoda ini?

2m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

Membacanya Momoi pun _sweatdrop_. Puas ber-_sweatdrop_ ria dengan _post_-an Murasakibara Momoi kembali meng-_scroll_ layar _timeline_nya.

Akashi Seijuro **PsychoScissors**

Satsuki saat membaca ini pasti kau sedang berkomentar dalam hati updateanke-5 orang lainnya. *snip*

3m. Reply. Retweet. Favourite.

"_Dafuq!" komentar Momoi singkat padat tak jelas ketika membaca postingan sang kapten yang bisa dibilang prediksi yang sangat tepat. _

"Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik." Gumamnya sambil terus memainkan _mouse_ mencoba mencari suatu hal menarik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya itu.

"_Are_? Apa ini?" gadis merah jambu itu pun memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat tulisan di hasil pencarian Gogelo (Google) yang berbunyi "_Talk with Simsimi_". Dengan segenap kekepoan yang ia miliki terbukalah situs tersebut pada layar komputernya.

Simi : Cihuii..akhirnya kamu datang lagi,ayo kita ngobrol

Setelah membaca kalimat tersebut Momoi pun mulai menggumam sendiri. "Sok kenal banget ni robot."

Momoi : Simi..

Simi : iya kakak cantik

"_Muehehe~ bahkan robot seperti dia pun mengakui kecantikanku." _Batin Momoi sambil mengibaskan poninya. "Tunggu, bukan saatnya untuk narsis. Kira-kira buka topik apa ya? hmm~" – "Ah! aku tahu!"

Momoi : Simi, kamu tau Aomine Daiki?

Simi : ooh~ yang suka ngupil itu ya, yang kalau malam atau mati lampu keliatan cuma baju sama giginya kalau nyengir.

Alhasil Momoi pun tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal membaca kalimat yang diucapkan si robot pintar berwujud anak ayam itu. "Anjrit! Bisa ngepas gitu ya."

Puas menertawakan Aomine Momoi pun melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya' tersebut.

Momoi : tau Kise Ryouta?

Simi : dia model majalah _Princess_ yang pacarnya mbak Jubaedah yang jadi bintang iklan tumpeh-tumpeh itu kan

"Majalah _Princess_? Mbak Jubaedah?" Momoi pun kembali tertawa dengan tidak anggunnya. _"Eh tunggu, Mbak Jubaedah itu siapanya Kise-kun? Lho bukannya itu JuPe?"_

Momoi : kalau Midorima Shintaro?

Simi : tukang ramal yang biasa mangkal di perempatan lampu merah sambil pakai kostum kodok, kalau jalan lompat-lompat

Kali ini Momoi tertawa hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. Setelah bangkit dengan meringis kesakitan gadis merah jambu itu pun kembali ke depan layar komputernya.

Momoi : Murasakibara Atsushi tau?

Simi : oh tukang bubur yang kemarin baru naik haji ya, yang badannya tinggi kayak galah yang biasa kakak pakai buat nyolong jambu kan

"Sumpah ngaco banget. Dan gue nggak nyolong jambu!" – "eh sering ding bareng Dai-chan." Ucap Momoi sambil tertawa najong.

Momoi : kalau Akashi Seijuro?

Simi : _no comment_

Momoi pun _sweatdrop_. _"Bahkan program robot seperti Simi pun tak berani mengatakan hal apapun tentang Akashi-kun."_

Momoi : terakhir, tau Tetsuya Kuroko?

Simi : maaf kakak, nggak keliatan

"Ha? Nggak keliatan?" Momoi kembali _sweatdrop."Baru tau kalau missdirection berlaku pada software robot." _Batinnya.

Puas membaca jawaban nista Simi tentang teman-temannya Momoi pun segera meng-_screencaps_ hasil aktivitasnya tersebut dan meng_upload_nya di akun jejaring sosial miliknya dengan men-_tag _pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan.

Tidak lama setelah ia men-_tag_ keenam cowok keren namun kadang sarap itu _notif_nya pun segera dipenuhi berita komenan hasil _screencaps_ obrolan Momoi dengan Simsimi.

Kira-kira beginilah komentarnya.

[Foto]

Bersama Kuroko Tetsuya dan 5 orang lainnya.

Suka . komentar. Bagikan

**Aomine Daiki**

Apa-apaan ini?! DX

Suka

**Midorima Shintaro**

Tidak lucu nanodayo *membenarkan posisi kacamata*

Suka

**Kise Ryouta**

Huakakak~ ngakak baca komenan tentang Aominecchi. *ROFL*

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi model majalah anak-anak perempuan?! Dan siapa itu Jubaedah?! DX

Suka

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

._.

Suka

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

Munch~ munch~

Suka

**Akashi Seijuro**

Kekeke~ *snip*

Suka

**Momoi Satsuki**

*brb kabur*

Suka

Ya begitulah akhir dari kisah ini.

**The End**

Gimana? Garing kan? Gaje? Ahaha~

Yosh! Review? *nyengir*


End file.
